Chapter 12
Cover Volume: 2 Pg.: 73 Color panel : Straw Hat and their weapons Quick Summary After escaping Buggy Pirates, Zoro and Luffy rest in the middle of a street where the only inhabitant is a weird dog. While Nami cames back with the key of Luffy's cage as a thanks for saving her life, the dog eat the key. Mohji, Buggy vice captain, then appears in order to kill Zoro. With his lion Richie, he fights against the defenseless Luffy but destroys the cage in the process. Long Summary Buggy is gloating about his reputation as a pirate in front of his crew. He orders them to find Luffy, Nami and Zoro no matter what. Then Mohji steps in riding Richie, he claims he will be the one to find Zoro. Elsewhere Zoro is still carrying Luffy in a cage. Suddenly he collapses to the ground out of exhaustion. Suddenly the pair become aware there is a dog sitting there staring at them. Luffy comments about how its sitting so still you can't tell if its a dog or a statue or if its even alive. He provokes it accidentally into biting him when he pokes it in the head. Nami shows up and comments on how the pair of them will likely be found if they remain in the middle of the road like they are. Nami throws a key to the cage in front of Luffy, but before he can grab it the dog eats the key. Luffy attempts to strangle the dog in anger. Just then the mayor of the town shows up demanding they stop hurting Chou-Chou. Later the mayor takes Zoro to his house to rest. The Mayor begins to explain why the dog is sitting where it is. He explains he gives it food every day and that it is guarding his owner's pet store. 10 years ago, the mayor's friend and Chou-chou's owner, opened the store. Chou-chou's owner went into hospital 3 months ago and never returned, leaving Chou-chou behind to guard the store. Chou-chou is covered in wounds from fighting the pirates. Chou-chou is aware his owner will not be coming back, his guards the store still because it is his treasure. Mayor speaks about leaving the dog and moving away but he states he has changed his mind many times. Just then, they here the roar of Richie the lion, the mayor and Nami run away leaving Chou-chou and Luffy behind. Mohji and Richie soon show their faces and find Luffy still in his cage. Luffy mocks Mohji's hairstyle, making him angry. Mohji boasts about every animal following his order, but Chou-chou proves Mohji is wrong by biting him. However, when Richie pounces on the cage to finish Luffy, he frees Luffy instead. As the pair go to leave, Richie smells the food inside the Pet Store and Mohji decides that Richie can eat the food. Quick Reference Quick Reference Character Introduction *Citizens **Chou-Chou : The dog **Boodle : The village mayor Returning Characters *Buggy Pirates **Buggy **Mohji the Beast Master **Richie *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro *Nami Anime Episode Episode 6 < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > 12